


Con sabor a mandarina

by Tenshiko_AR (Tenshiko_KuTe)



Series: Mis amigos. Mis secretos. Mis sueños [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiko_KuTe/pseuds/Tenshiko_AR
Summary: Desde hace un año Akira y Akane no paran de discutir. Eran muy buenos amigos, se notaba que se gustaban y de repente comenzaron esas malditas discusiones sin sentido.
Akane es terca y cabezota, no quiere creer en el amor, por eso, cuando medio en broma le pidió una cita a Kamui, el chico perfecto, no se esperó la respuesta de este ni imaginó lo que Akira sintió al escucharla.
Akane no cree en Kamui, piensa que está enamorado de otra chica y tampoco quiere escuchar a Akira. Pero Kamui quiere conocerla mejor y Akira no está dispuesto a renunciar a sus recuerdo.
¿Qué hará la cabezota de Akane? Sin darse cuenta un gran secreto que escondió muy dentro de ella va a salir a la luz ¿Quien es Ayesa y por qué sabe tanto de Akane?
Y si solo fuera ella... pero la adolescencia está llena de dudas, incertidumbres y caminos mal tomados y sus amigos tienen sus propios problemas, aunque también hay optimismo, ganas de superación y muchos sueños.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera parte corregida y editada (y con cambios) de la historia "Mis amigos. Mis secretos. Mis sueños" publicada en esta página hace unos años. No es un plagio, no es una adaptación, no es una nueva versión, es la misma historia con menos faltas, menos incoherencias y espero que mejorada, porque aquel era en realidad el borrador de la historia.
> 
> En este primer capítulo vamos a conocer a algunos de los personajes. Esta es una historia coral, tiene muchas historia y por lo tanto muchos personajes pero los principales son Akira y Akane, en principio hay que centrarse solo en ellos y en su historia y poco a poco se irán añadiendo los demás.
> 
> Recomiendo no esforzarse en memorizar todos los nombres, no pasa nada si no se recuerdan, lo importante es seguir el hilo de la historia y poco a poco, según vayan tomando protagonismo, vereis que es fácil recordarlos. Muchas gracias a los que vayan a leer, a los que leyeron y quieran volver a hacerlo. A estos últimos recordad que es una historia editada y corregida, o asea que hay algunos nombres cambiados y cosas nuevas.

_“Otra vez he vuelto a soñar contigo"_

_"¡No  sabes cómo me odio cada vez que me despierto soñando contigo!"_

_"¡No sabes cómo te odio cada vez que sueño contigo!"_

_"Y dentro de un rato volveré a verte y volverá mi tortura"_

_"¡Tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos!"_

_"¿Cuándo entenderé que no eres para mí?"_

_"¿Cuándo acabará esta envida a todo lo que te rodea?"_

_"¿Cuándo dejará de dolerme el corazón si te veo sonreír?"_

_"Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Perdóname por ser tan cobarde y no enfrentarme a mis sentimientos. Perdóname por odiar que seas feliz..."_

 

  Sonó el despertador. Dejó de escribir. Ya era hora de levantarse. Cerró aquel cuaderno y lo guardó. De nuevo tenía por delante otro día, otro maldito lunes.

 

  Todos los alumnos de bachillerato del Instituto Kizuna sabían que Akira y Akane no se llevaban bien. También era un hecho del que los profesores tenían constancia y algún que otro alumno de secundaria.

  Y es que Akira y Akane se habían pasado prácticamente el curso anterior discutiendo.

Discutían en clase y fuera de clase y además discutían por las cuestiones más absurdas. Los profesores comenzaban a sospechar que discutían solo por llevarse la contraria mutuamente.

  Ahora llevaban casi un mes del nuevo curso y la situación no había cambiado, ellos seguían discutiendo, aunque lo más curioso de todo es que a pesar de sus discusiones ellos eran amigos.

  No es que fueran discusiones a gritos, ni que se insultaran o se agredieran, salvo por la manía que tenía Akane de lanzar cualquier objeto que tuviese a mano contra el chico cuando se quedaba sin argumentos, objeto que Akira esquivaba fácilmente o agarraba al vuelo porque la puntería de la chica dejaba bastante que desear.

  Lo que nadie se daba cuenta era que ese objeto lanzado al azar y que Akira cazaba terminaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

 

  Acababa de comenzar un nuevo curso, el último para Akira y Akane en ese instituto, a no ser que suspendieran alguna asignatura y tuvieran que repetir, pero para Akira aquello significaba mucho más que terminar el Bachillerato, para Akira significaba que solo que le quedaban unos pocos meses para solucionar “ese” asunto.

  Bostezó, estaba en medio de la calle esperando a su mejor amigo, era un poco más temprano de lo habitual y tenía sueño y aunque estaba a punto de entrar el mes de Mayo aún hacía frio por las mañanas, así que  la situación era de lo más molesta para él.

  Akira era un chico de mediana estatura, no era de los más altos pero no era bajito, tampoco era gordo, ni delgado, su pelo era castaño, sus facciones agradables, no se podía decir que fuera un chico feo y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, no verdes esmeraldas, era un verde oliva pero eso sí, eran bonitos. Lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su aspecto un poco bohemio y sobre todo su pelo, no muy largo, lo suficiente para llevarlo recogido en una coleta baja de la que se le escapaban un par de mechones.

  Volvió a bostezar y al abrir los ojos vio la gran figura de Kyojin llegando hasta él y con un ramillete de flores en una de sus manos.

Kyojin era bastante alto y de constitución fuerte, fácil de reconocer, y además era el mejor amigo de Akira desde que él tenía recuerdos, es más, no recordaba no haber conocido a Kyojin y si no fuera por el aprecio que le tenía no estaría ahora a esas horas y pasando frio en esa condenada esquina.

  —¡Eh Akira! ¡Ya estoy aquí! Siento llegar tarde.

  —Al final resulta que le pongo yo más interés que tú ¿Esas flores son para mi?

  —Se las he pedido a Yuri pero ahora me arrepiento de traerlas, es que he pensado que a lo mejor Ryuko se va a dar cuenta.

  —¿De qué se va a dar cuenta? ¿De que la acosas?

  —No la acoso, no digas eso.

  —Anda, vámonos, no sea que al final lleguemos tarde —Introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y tocó un objeto pequeño y de una textura fácilmente reconocible. Sonrió al sacarlo del bolsillo y verlo, era el borrador que el viernes anterior Akane le había lanzado durante una de las clases.

  —¿Qué es eso?

  —Es el trofeo de una batalla —contestó tirándolo hacia arriba y cogiéndolo de nuevo al caer.

  —No te flipes. Es un borrador. Oye, Aki, estaba pensando que ¿No le molestará a Ryuko que lleguemos antes? Es que yo creo que se nota que voy por verla.

  —Claro que se nota, tío, eres todo un acosador, lo extraño es que no te denuncie. Yo lo habría hecho ya.

  En el instituto de Kizuna eran los propios alumnos los que se encargaban de la limpieza de las aulas. Cada semana eran nombrados dos en cada clase que tenían la obligación de ir antes de la primera hora y ocuparse de que el aula estuviese limpia y ordenada. Esa semana le había tocado el turno de limpieza a Ryuko, una chica algo bajita y no muy delgada que tenía embobado a Kyojin con sus ojos “color caramelo” y su melenita lisa y “color de miel”, como él solía describirla.

  —Buenos días —habló nervioso Kyojin al ver a Ryuko desde la puerta del aula.

  —Buenos días, Kyojin. Que pronto has venido hoy.

  —Sí, es que… bueno, es que tenía que pasar por la floristería de Yuri y… bueno, me han dado un ramo de flores y he pensado que podrías… bueno, en fin…

  —Claro, darán un aire acogedor al aula. Muchas gracias, tu siempre tienes detalles así como estos.

  Akira bostezaba, puede que esos dos fueran los más tímidos del instituto y tenían que haberse fijado el uno en el otro.

  —Buenos días, que yo también estoy aquí, por si no lo habíais notado —Se escuchó otra voz femenina.

  —No te esfuerces Jisei —añadió una nueva voz también de chica— Creo que ni te escuchan.

  —Claro que os oigo —se defendió Kyojin—. No estoy sordo.

  —¿Me acompañas a por una botella o un vaso para poner las flores? —propuso con algo de vergüenza Ryuko.

  —Claro, vamos.

  —Buenos días, Jisei y Akane —saludó entrando Akira—. No sé por qué no me sorprende que estéis aquí las dos, bueno, a ti te había tocado limpiar con Ryuko pero…

  —Ya sabes ¡Las tres somos una!— rio Jisei mientras ponía una pose dramática para decir esa frase.

    Jisei y Akane eran las mejores amigas de Ryuko y formaban un trio inseparable al que Akira denominaba cariñosamente “la triada del mal”. Jisei era una chica alta, esbelta y muy guapa. Tenía el pelo largo, liso y negro y sus ojos eran grandes y de un intenso color verde oscuro, aunque para sus amigos y la mayoría de sus compañeros eso no era lo más característico de ella.

  Akane, que estaba sentada en su pupitre en la segunda fila, justo detrás del de Akira y que parecía muy apurada haciendo unos ejercicios, era una chica un poco más alta que Ryuko y también más pechugona aunque podía decirse que tenía un físico normal para su edad y tampoco es que fuera muy guapa pero llamaba la atención porque tenía el pelo naranja, no de un color castaño anaranjado, no, era naranja y era auténtico y no teñido y aparte del color, su pelo era grueso y  fosco, con un rizo rebelde y difícil de conseguir que quedase como ella deseaba. Sus ojos eran azules y vivarachos pero pasaban desapercibidos porque lo primero que se veía de ella era su cabeza naranja y además llevaba unas gafas que parecían ocultarlos un poco.

  —¿Qué haces, calabacita? —preguntó Akira mientras ponía la cartera encima de su pupitre— ¿No te ha dado tiempo a terminar los deberes?

  —Es evidente que no.

  —No la molestes mucho —indicó Jisei—. Hoy tiene el aura de lo más alterada.

  Eso era lo más característico y a la vez excéntrico de Jisei, que aseguraba “ver las auras" de las personas y tener sueños premonitorios, además le encantaba echar las cartas, leer las manos y hacer toda clase de amuletos, lo que la convertía, sin duda alguna, en una de las chicas  más extravagante del instituto.

  Un chico entró en el aula. Moreno, de ojos negros, no era muy alto pero se le veía bien proporcionado y su rostro era simétrico aunque con un gesto serio y altivo. Era Kamui Kaguya, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto y también de los menos comunicativos y a Akira no le caía especialmente bien.

  —Buenos días, Kaguya —saludó con un evidente tono de desgana Akira al ver que este entraba sin saludar.

  —Buenos días —Kamui miró de forma desafiante a los ojos de Akira que le devolvió la misma mirada— Hola, Kumoyuki —se dirigió a Akane mientras se sentaba en la mesa que había a la izquierda de la de la chica— .¿Qué haces?

  —Está haciendo los deberes que no hizo ayer, a saber por qué —contestó Akira sentándose en su sitio y dando la espalda a Akane.

  —Ya está el listo que todo lo sabe abriendo la boca ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, ciervito? —gruñó Akane malhumorada—Ayer uno de mis hermanos se puso malo y tuve que llevarle al médico —explicó a Kamui con más suavidad.

  —Ya te he dicho que hoy tenía el aura alterada —susurró Jisei a Akira—¿Para que la provocas?

  —Si quieres puedes copiar mis deberes —decía Kamui a Akane.

  —Gracias, pero no.

  —¿Que dices? —intervino con burla Akira—. Tiene que hacerlo ella solita, si no lo hace ella solita lo mismo le da algo.

  —Para ser lunes te has levantado con mucho ánimo, ciervito.

  De repente Akira sintió la mirada de Kamui clavada en él… que molesto era ese chico. Dejó la cartera en el suelo y se dispuso a acomodarse y dormir un poco, seguramente le daría tiempo a echarse un sueñecito que le vendría muy bien.

    Ryuko y Kyojin regresaron con un vaso y una sonrisa bobalicona en sus caras, una de esas sonrisas que se te pone cuando estás con la persona que te gusta e intentas ser simpático y ocurrente a la vez que reír sus gracias.

  —Jisei —Ryuko hizo un gesto a su amiga para que se acercase a ella—¿Qué hace él aquí?

  —¿Kamui? Supongo que habrá venido a clase—ironizó Jisei.

  —Quiero decir en ese sitio. Te ha vuelto a quitar tu sitio. Te dije que pusieras tus cosas en la mesa para que se viese que estaba ocupada

  —Es que quería comprobar una cosa, una teoría.

  —Pues a mí no me gusta que se siente siempre ahí, me parece que quiere algo.

  Kamui siempre había sido uno de los chicos más populares ya desde la guardería. Al comenzar secundaria cambió el instituto al que todos sus compañeros de primaria iban a acudir por uno privado pero, cosas que tiene la vida, ese instituto cerró y él, junto con la mayoría de los alumnos, terminó en el instituto de Kizuna.

  En vista de que le había vuelto a quitar su sitio al lado de su amiga Akane, Jisei fue a sentarse detrás de ella, tampoco es que le importara mucho, es más, desde ahí podía observar cómodamente el aura extraña de Kamui,

  Ryuko se sentó al otro lado de Akane. Delante de ella y a la vez al lado de Akira se sentó Kyojin. La mesa de Kyojin era la primera que había al entrar en el aula y estaba situada junto a la pared lo que a Kyojin le encantaba porque podía sentarse de lado cómodamente y charlar con la chica que tenía detrás, Ryuko… todo estaba pensado.

  Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los alumnos. No era una clase muy numerosa pero si ruidosa, sobre todo a primera hora de la mañana, antes de comenzar las clases, mientras los alumnos esperaban al profesor de turno, más aún si era lunes y tenían que contarse lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana.

  —¡Kamui, Kamui! —gritaban las cabeza de dos chicas asomadas a la puerta del aula—. Ven, ven, que queremos decirte algo.

  —¡Si, ven! —se unió en la petición un chico rubio de pelo peinado en punta.

  Kamui se levantó sin muchas ganas. No era un chico que disfrutase demasiado con chismes y esas cosas pero desde que había vuelto al instituto había comprendido que las relaciones sociales eran necesarias para no convertirse en un completo antisocial.

  Akane acababa de terminar los deberes y mientras cerraba su cuaderno se quedó mirando como Kamui salía del aula. Ese chico, desde que había comenzado el curso se comportaba de una forma distinta, era como si estuviese intentando cambiar.

  De pronto, una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

  —¿Qué haces tan sola?

  Akane se giró y se sorprendió al ver, de pronto, a Hisoka inclinándose muy cerca de ella.

  —Te asustas fácilmente.

  —¿Estás tonto? ¡Casi me da un infarto!

  —¿Qué mirabas tanto? ¿Al Kaguya?

  Hisoka es un chico alto, delgado, con un pelo moreno y liso que a Akane siempre le ha parecido muy bonito, más bonito que el suyo y usa gafas, unas de esas redonditas, no muy grandes y con los cristales teñidos de color naranja. Quizás sea Hisoka uno con los que mejor se lleva de toda la clase...pero ahí estaba, como siempre, hablando casi en un susurro y acercándose mucho, demasiado para el gusto de Akane.

  —Tengo algo nuevo en mi colección.

  —¿Otro bicho?

  Claro, entre sus muchas rarezas Hisoka era un gran coleccionista de insectos, algo que le apasionaba.

  —Si ¿Vendrás a verlo?

  Hisoka se acercó aún más, era esa manía de invadir su espacio vital lo que más incomodaba a Akane, "menos mal que no le huele el aliento", pensó, y en ese momento una mano que se le antojó enorme se interpuso entre los dos, empujando la cara de Hisoka hacia atrás

  —¡Eh, eh! Hay que respetar las distancias mínimas— dijo una voz perezosamente.

  Akane sintió que toda la sangre se le acumulaba en las sienes, no le hizo falta ni mirar al dueño de esa voz.

  —¿Tú no estabas durmiendo ciervo del demonio? —gritó levantándose y encarándose al chico que tranquilamente bostezaba.

 —¡Ah! ¿Por qué gritas tanto? ¡Qué escandalosas sois las mujeres! —dijo el chico mientras se auto masajeaba los hombros.

  —¡Y tú eres insoportable! —volvió a gritar Akane

  —¡Eh, eh! —gritó uno de los alumnos desde la puerta— ¡Ya viene! ¡Todos a sus puestos!

  Los grupos de deshicieron y cada uno se sentó en sus sillas. Akane miró retadora a Akira sentado delante de ella, éste a su vez se giró y se rascó la cabeza y la miró torciendo la boca en una media sonrisa, ¡uy! ¡cuánto odiaba Akane ese gesto! Mecánicamente agarró el borrador y se lo lanzó con toda su rabia, no era la primera vez de hacía algo así y Akira siempre lo esquivaba, levantó la mano y desvió el borrador hacia la puerta del aula y justo en ese momento entraba la profesora, con lo cual el borrador fue a estrellarse contra uno de sus hombros.

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo (que en principio era parte del primero pero que separé para no agobiar con la longitud) sale uno de los personajes secundarios importantes, Sumire y a través de ella, que llega nueva a la clase, iremos conociendo detalles de lo que ha pasado el curso anterior.
> 
> Espero que guste.

 

  Un gran silencio se hizo en esos momentos, parecía que todos esperaban el estallido. La profesora lanzó una mirada hiriente a Akira, éste, sintió esa mirada clavándose en el fondo de sus pupilas, se sentó algo más recto en su asiento y chasqueó la lengua tratando de disimular.

  —Shikamoto —habló— ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

  " _Malo_ ", pensó el chico, " _cuando Nanao llama a alguien por su apellido nada bueno nos espera_ "

  Nanao terminó de entrar en el aula y dejó las carpetas que llevaba ruidosamente sobre su mesa. La verdad es que no estaba enfadada pero le encantaba desconcertar a esos chicos.

  —Esto, sensei —dijo el chico mientras se ponía en pie perezosamente—, ha sido un accidente, yo...

  En medio del silencio un susurro llegó a oídos de Akane.

  —¿No deberías hacer algo?  —había dicho Ryuko.

  Akane dio un profundo suspiro y se puso en pie.

  —Sensei, la goma la he lanzado yo.

  —¿Tú? ¿Y con qué propósito te dedicas a lanzar objetos?

  —Pues...yo...quería...no sé, lo siento, ha sido un arrebato, se me cruzaron los cables...lo siento Shikamoto.

  Akira también suspiró, por supuesto no iba a dejar que una chica cargase con toda la responsabilidad.

  —Yo la provoqué, la culpa es mía, supongo que me merecía el gomazo.

  —Bueno —Nanao miró a ambos y sonrió— ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Anda, sentaos, pero deberíais controlaros un poco, acabamos de empezar el curso y ya estáis como siempre y sois bastante molestos. En fin, pasemos a otro tema, chicos, hoy tenemos una sorpresa.

  Un murmullo se dejó oír por la clase.

  —A ver —continuó hablando Nanao— ¿Alguien ha tenido la idea de preparar el tema de hoy? —Los alumnos, que hasta ese momento seguían murmurando, quedaron en silencio—. Bien, así me gusta, en nuestra línea, de todas formas hoy no vamos a tener clase, va a ser algo más...

  —¡Nanao-sensei! —interrumpió un chico castaño de pelo alborotado— ¿No nos harás un examen sorpresa, verdad?

  —¡Kenshi, no grites! Aquí la única que grita soy yo ¡Y haz el favor de sentarte como las personas!

  De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

  —Sois, sin duda, la peor clase que tengo, que he tenido y que tendré nunca!

  —Pues no creas, el instituto está lleno de adolescentes y somos más o menos todos iguales— comentó una chica de pelo largo, teñido de rojo y con aspecto de importarle todo bastante poco..

  La mayor parte de los alumnos no pudieron evitar una risita.

  —Perdona, Sumire —dijo la profesora mirando hacia la puerta—, pasa, pasa. A ver chicos, atenderme que tenemos una nueva compañera.

  Todos miraron expectantes hacia la puerta, una chica delgada, morena, de pelo muy corto y rebelde, cara sonriente y ojos grandes de color violeta, asomaba su cabeza.

  —Pasa —repetía la profesora—. A la mayoría ya los conoces.

  —¡Sumire eres tú! —gritó entusiasmado un chico moreno de redondos ojos levantándose y señalándola.

  —Sí, Genki, creo que sabe que es ella —comentó la profesora—. Siéntate y no te alteres. Bien, Sumire, preséntate para los que no te conozcan.

  Sumire movió levemente su mano saludando mientras sonreía y se giró mirando la pizarra, tomó una tiza y escribió en grande su nombre.

  —Hola —saludó inclinándose—. Me llamo Sumire Honda. Vengo de España, mi madre es española y hemos estado viviendo unos años allí. Me gustan los deportes y hacer fotografías y espero que nos llevemos bien..

  —Bien, Sumire —habló la profesora—. Siéntate por ejemplo allí, en ese sitio libre, detrás de Harukaze —Señaló la mesa detrás de Ryuko.

  La chica caminó hacia la mesa vacía y miró con ilusión a sus nuevos compañeros, al ver a Genki saludándola con el brazo ella hizo lo mismo mientras su sonrisa se hacía aún  mayor.

  —Hoy —hablaba la profesora mientras escribía en la pizarra—, vamos a charlar sobre un tema muy interesante, se llama “Las consecuencias de nuestros actos”.

   —Uh, que mal me suena esto —se quejó un chico castaño de pelo corto y que parecía algo mayor que los demás.

  —Sí, suena muy mal y ya sabéis por qué, sin duda no habéis olvidado que la mayoría de vosotros tiene una sanción pendiente.

  —Y yo que pensé que se habían olvidado —También se quejó Akira.

  —Sí, eso quisieras tú. Por cierto Shikamoto —La profesora dio un sonoro golpe con las manos en la mesa de Akira y las dejó allí, como si le estuviesen sirviendo de apoyo, mientras sonreía maliciosamente—. Hablando de todo un poco, vas a ser el alumno-tutor de Honda.

  —Pe-pero… —comenzó a decir perplejo mirando hacia atrás.

  —¿Mucho trabajo para ti? Ya, ya sé que no te gustan las actividades extracurriculares pero eres buen alumno después de todo.

  —¿Esto es por el gomazo? Es que yo no estoy en la actividad de tutoría y…

  —Sumire, si tienes alguna duda se lo preguntas a él que es muy listo y te sabrá poner al día. Y tú, no olvides que Sumire viene desde España, aunque llevamos poco de curso lo mismo no ha dado las mismas materias.

  —Esto sí que es por el gomazo —masculló entre dientes Akira.

  —Vale, basta de charlas, ahora vais a escuchar vuestra condena... No os podéis imaginar la ilusión que me hace veros así, tan calladitos y quietecitos. A lo que iba, el claustro de profesores nos hemos reunido y hemos decidido que lo más adecuado era obligaros a hacer una actividad en común, una actividad que de paso tuviese algún beneficio para el instituto, vamos, una especie de "trabajo social para la comunidad"

  —¿Pero todos nosotros? —preguntó alarmada una chica sentada al final de la clase.

  —No, no, todos no, por ejemplo Sumire no tiene nada que ver con vuestras payasadas. A parte de ella, en esta clase están exentos de cumplir la sanción, Jisei, Ryuko y Makoto; aunque los exentos, si lo desean, pueden también realizarla, en cuyo caso les servirá para subir nota.

  La profesora comenzó a hablar sobre responsabilidades y aceptar las consecuencias de las acciones sin que Sumire entendiera muy bien lo que pasaba, escuchaba de sucesos que llevaban un par de años sucediéndose en el instituto, altercados, peleas entre alumnos, discusiones y sobre todo algo que había sucedido al finalizar el curso anterior y que debía ser bastante grave; por lo visto la mayoría de alumnos de 3-1, 3-2 y algunos de segundo estaban implicados y ahora tenían que cumplir un castigo.

  Como por más que se concentraba no era capaz de enterarse muy bien de lo que hablaban, las quejas y protestas de los alumnos y las alegaciones de la profesora, Sumire se entretuvo mirando su nueva aula. No era un aula muy grande, claro que tampoco eran muchos alumnos, más bien eran muy pocos, se puso a contarlos y salvo que faltase alguno ella contaba catorce incluida ella misma ¿Por qué serían tan pocos? Esa era la clase 3-2 lo que quería decir que había una clase 3-1 que seguro era donde estarían la mayoría de sus amigos ¿Serían también tan poquitos?

  No es que a Sumire no le gustara la clase que le había tocado. Estaba muy feliz, por fin había vuelto a Kizuna y no es que estuviese mal en Madrid, es que aquí tenía a sus amigos de toda la vida.

  La madre de Sumire era española, cosa de la que Sumire se sentía muy orgullosa pero eso no tenía nada que ver, ella no había nacido en España, ni había pasado su infancia allí, solo había ido de vacaciones, todos sus vínculos estaban en Kizuna y aunque hace unos años entendió que, por diversas e importantes razones, habían tenido que mudarse estaba deseando regresar.

  Y por fin allí había vuelto. En esa clase no estaba Xu-Xu, su mejor amiga, al menos era su mejor amiga antes de irse, seguro estaría en la clase de al lado y allí también estaban otros amigos como Genki o Kenshi. Además conocía a casi todos. Recordaba perfectamente a la chica morena que siempre decían que era medio-bruja, a la de la cabeza naranja… hmm, a la chica del pelo teñido de rojo no, esa era nueva.

  ¿Y qué habría pasado el curso anterior para que ahora la profesora estuviese hablando de una sanción pendiente? Creía recordar que Xu-Xu le había contado algo, algo de que se llevaban mal con los chicos que habían llegado nuevos de otro instituto ¿O era una academia?

  —¿Algo como encargarnos la limpieza del instituto? —preguntaba algo asustada Akane.

  ¿De qué hablaba? Sumire se dio cuenta de que no estaba enterándose de nada, meneó la cabeza y se dispuso a prestar atención

  —Je, je, no creas, eso también se propuso, pero no. Todos los implicados de las distintas clases vais a organizar una especie de festival, unas... no sé cuál sería la palabra...

  —¿Pero juntos? —preguntó aterrado Kyojin, esa era la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

  —Eso mismo —sonrió la profesora—. No, no cuchicheéis tanto. A ver si sois capaces de comprender lo que digo: debéis tomaros esto muy en serio, tenéis que participar todos los implicados y lo más importante trabajar en equipo. Los demás profesores y yo queremos ver si sois capaces de trabajar juntos por un mismo objetivo, cooperar, ayudaros, organizaros, dejar vuestras diferencias a un lado, tratar de conseguir un bien común porque el trabajo y la dedicación de cada uno repercutirá en los demás ¿se me entiende?

  ¿Quiénes eran los implicados? ¿Por qué todos cuchicheaban tanto? Que rabia, se había concentrado tanto en sus propios pensamientos que ahora estaba perdida.

  Un ruido seco la sobresaltó. La profesora había tomado dos cuadernos, se acercó a la mesa de Akira y dejó caer uno de forma sonora, luego se dirigió a la de Akane.

  —Shikamoto, Kumoyuki, tenéis el honor de haber sido escogidos directores.

  Akane y Akira se quedaron mirando aquellos cuadernos como si fueran la cosa más insólita que hubieran visto nunca.

  —Pero Nanao... —Se quejó Akira.

  —¿Por qué nosotros? —protestó Akane—. ¿No has dicho que sería un trabajo en grupo? Deberíamos decidirlo todo entre todos.

  —No creas que es porque sí, ¡Kenshi, que te sientes bien! Es la decisión que hemos tomado el claustro de profesores, porque sí, no vamos a dejar que organice algo tan importante algún descerebrado. Entre todos los profesores hemos decidido que Shikamoto y Kumoyuki serían los directores, los dos han sido escogidos teniendo en cuenta las aptitudes de todos, además estamos hartos de vuestras discusiones, a ver si cooperando juntos firmáis una tregua y nos dais algo de paz al resto del mundo ¿Me escuchas Akira? He dicho entre los dos, no quiero escaqueos de ningún tipo y eso va por todos. Deberéis colaborar entre todos o esto no saldrá. Akira, Akane, ese cuaderno es para que anotéis el trabajo de cada uno, para que hagáis una especie de diario de cómo va el proyecto, se revisará semanalmente y lo quiero lo más detallado posible.

 _"Entre todas las chicas de la clase tenía que ser Akane... preferiría colaborar con cualquier otra... maldita sea_ " se lamentaba Akira.

 _"¡Será posible! ¡Con Akira! ¿Es que no hay otro? ¿Tiene que ser con él_?" También se quejaba mentalmente Akane.

  Por más atención que intentaba poner Sumire seguía sin enterarse de lo que pasaba salvo que Akira y Akane tenían que organizar algo y ahora que lo pensaba recordaba que Xu-Xu le había contado algo que sucedió entre alguien o algo que habían hecho.

  Sumire siguió observando a sus nuevos compañeros y como se quejaban de lo que fuera que había dicho la profesora hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba que la clase había finalizado.

  —Esperad, esperad —habló la profesora—. Se me olvidaba deciros que hoy, después de las clases, los sancionados y los que quieran colaborar para subir nota tenéis que ir al salón de actos donde se os darán más detalles ¿Entendido?

  La profesora se marchó mientras los alumnos seguían protestando sobre lo que consideraban una injusticia pero en cuanto se hubo marchado varios se levantaron y se acercaron rodeando a Sumire.

  —¡Sumire! —exclamaba Genki—. ¡Que alegría que hayas vuelto!

  —¿Y cuando has vuelto? —preguntaba Kyojin.

  —Ayer mismo.

  —¿Y cómo no nos has avisado?

  —Porque con el cambio de hora estaba muy cansada y ni yo sabía que hoy iba a comenzar el instituto. Mi madre me tenía muy engañada porque como me pongo tan nerviosa prefirió no decirme nada ¡Pero ya estamos todos juntos otra vez! ¿Dónde está Xu-Xu?

  —Está en 3-1 —respondió el chico castaño de pelo corto que Sumire no recordaba—. Si quieres luego te acompaño.

  —Karasu… —pareció amenazarle Jisei.

  —Mira —habló de improviso un chico muy guapo, moreno de pelo pero de piel muy clara y sonrisa enigmática—. Te he hecho un dibujo durante la clase. Espero que no te moleste, es que eres muy fotogénica.

  —¡Ala! —exclamó Sumire al ver el folio que le pasaba con su rostro dibujado en él—.  ¡Qué bien que dibujas! ¡Soy yo!

  —Me llamo Suo Morita, espero que seamos amigos.

  —Claro, claro.

  —Yo soy Karasu Akasagan —interrumpió el chico castaño tomando a Sumire de la mano—. Encantado de conocerte, muy encantado ¡Ay!

  Jisei había soltado un pequeño capón en la cabeza del chico.

  — Karasu, no empecemos— dijo poniéndose en jarras delante de él—. No le hagas caso Sumire, en el fondo es muy inocente.

  —¿Pero qué te he hecho yo?— Se quejó tocándose la cabeza—. Eres una maldita bruja.

  —Es que puedo ver tu aura y tiene un color como turbio.

  —¿Qué color es ese?

  —Como lujurioso.

  —Ya, porque tú lo digas, en mi vida he oído decir que "las aguas vienen lujuriosas"

  —Karasu no me líes. Tu no le hagas caso. Sumire ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

  —¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti! ¡Eres la chica esa que leía las cartas!

  —Ten cuidado —habló Kyojin—, Jisei es una bruja y da muy mal rollo, no es que yo crea en esas cosas pero es mejor no hacerla enfadar, no vaya a ser  que te eche un "yuyu malo".

  —¡Déjate de yuyus y que Sumire nos cuente cosas! —protestó Kenshi—. ¿Sabías que ibas a venir a este instituto y no has dicho nada?

  Mientras todos parecían querer saberlo todo de Sumire, Hisoka se acercó a Akira que se había quedado mirando el cuaderno que le había dado la profesora.

  —No tiene nada escrito en él —Le dijo.

  —Ya, ya lo sé. Es que esto va a ser una verdadera molestia, aunque supongo que es un justo castigo por lo que pasó durante la exposición de ciencias.

  —¿No vas a saludar a Sumire?

  —Sí, claro, pero esperaré a que se despeje un poco el ambiente.

  —¿Y no será que te has dado cuenta?

  —¿De qué?

  —De que vas a pasar mucho tiempo con Akane. Lo digo porque los dos sois los directores y seguro que tendréis que organizar muchas cosas, así que supongo que es un buen momento para que controles tus celos.

  —¿Que celos?

  —Esos celos que te salen de vez en cuando y que… ¿cómo lo diría yo? “corroen” el ambiente a pesar de lo amigos que sois.

  —No sé de donde sacas que yo soy celoso y menos aún celoso por Akane.

  —Ya, salvo por la vena de psicópata que te sale a veces.

  —¿No eres tu muy exagerado?

  —Antes he oído al Kaguya hablar con ella y proponerle ser su ayudante.

  —¿Su “qué”? —Akira miró hacia el grupo que rodeaba a Sumire donde también se encontraba Akane y después buscó con la mirada a Kamui que estaba en su sitio, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas delante de su boca, mirándola—. Me da igual, yo no soy celoso. Maldito Kaguya —masculló entre dientes.

  De repente algo llamó la atención de Jisei, no sabía explicar lo que era, quizás se trataba de una sensación, pero eso le hizo mirar a Akira y Kamui y _sonrió “Este curso va a ser muy interesante”._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues ya está la parte mas difícil, el inicio, ahora todo fluirá mas deprisa.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Para los que sean nuevos lectores tengo que indicar (por si no lo saben) que el apellido del protagonista, Shikamoto, significa "cerca de los ciervos", por esta razón la chica suele referirse a él como "ciervo", "ciervito", "ciervo del demonio", "bambi" y cosas parecidas.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, tanto los nuevos como los antiguos.


End file.
